El ultimo cofre de la luna
by MargarethMidori chan
Summary: En medio de dos mundos, la vida real y la magia, una vida casi tranquila hasta que algo inesperado sucede, grandes sorpresas y problemas acompañaran a Sakura, y tambien tendra que enfrentar el pasado que habia dejado atras...
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1. Esta es mi vida...

En la entrada de la universidad de Tokio, un grupo de jóvenes conversaban animadamente, por fin llegaban las vacaciones, y eso era algo de todos esperaban y también ansiaban mas que nada, muchos harían viajes, y los habían planeado desde semanas, excursiones a diferentes lugares, mientras otros solo irían a visitar a sus familias...

Tal era el caso de los jóvenes que conversaban junto con una joven de brillantes ojos esmeraldas....

-"¡¡Que bueno que ya se acabaron los exámenes!!"- dijo la joven castaña mientras colocaba algunos libros en su mochila –"por fin creo que podré tener un poco de descanso"-

-"Ya no puedo esperar a que sea mañana, vas a creer Sakura que Furusawa me ha invitado para ir a una excursión, junto con varios amigos, según se también te ha invitado a ti..."- dijo una joven de ojos caoba y cabello negro que aun sostenía varios libros en su mano...

-"Si así es, pero... no se si podré ir"- respondió la castaña...

-"¿Por qué no Sakura si ya terminaron las clases y también los exámenes? ¿por que no ir?"- se molesto un poco su compañera al lado de Sakura, una joven de ojos miel y cabello cenizo... tenia que convencer de cualquier forma a su amiga... se lo había pedido una persona... –"además yo se que cierta persona estará ahí... y quien sabe tal vez alguien por fin conquiste tu corazón"- añadió con un poco de picardía, esperando la respuesta de la joven de ojos verdes...

-"Sayuri, sabes que ningún chico me gusta... no de ese modo, y yo no puedo aceptar a alguien solo por que sea mi mejor amigo..."- respondió dulcemente la joven, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga –"además mi papá llegara de su excavación dentro de poco y aun tengo el trabajo de medio tiempo... _ y todavía tengo que ir a unas clases"-_ esto ultimo se lo dijo a si misma respondiendo a las miradas de sus interlocutoras.

-"Pero Sakura la mayoría de nuestro curso irán, no te puedes quedar sin hacer nada durante las vacaciones"- reprocho la joven de ojos caoba que estaba a su lado

-"Haruko, es que no se si podré ir, eso es todo, y claro que me gustaría... pero eso ya lo aclare con Furusawa... y tu lo sabes muy bien"-

-"Estas segura que es por eso"- La miro la joven de ojos caoba un tanto intrigada, asumiendo que había otra causa por la cual Sakura no fuera con ellos y que no quería mencionar –"... no será por que se contaran historias de fantasmas ¿verdad?"-

-"¿¡Que!? No, no, eso... no es por eso... "- respondió un tanto nerviosa –"tu sabes que tengo el trabajo de medio tiempo y no lo puedo descuidar"-

-"De acuerdo te creeré... por esta vez"- Sakura suspiro de alivio, mientras Sayuri miro el reloj de su muñeca y observo que se hacia tarde –"bueno si cambias de opinión me llamas... me tengo que ir por que se me hace tarde para ver a Katsumoto, nos vemos"- se levanto y salio corriendo apresuradamente del lugar donde estaban conversando.

-"Esta bien nos vemos"- Sakura se quedo con las palabras en la boca y una enorme gota sobre su cabeza, un poco extrañada por Sayuri, ella no salía así de prisa, ¿acaso estaba planeando algo?... de repente recordó... –"es cierto a mi también se me hace tarde,... nos vemos después Haruko"- la joven de ojos verdes se dirigió hacia las afueras del campus, aun tenia que atender su trabajo.

Una joven caminaba dentro en un parque lleno de árboles de cerezo*, era apenas invierno y los cerezos estaban cubiertos levemente por una capa de manto blanco, la joven ojiverde observaba la suave caída de los copos de nieve, mientras una brisa fría tocaba su rostro, y súbitamente recordó algunas escenas de su infancia, hace ocho años atrás, como habían pasado los años, aquella niña que antes tenia como misión capturar las Cartas Clow y luego convertirlas a cartas Sakura, y ahora la joven que caminaba para dirigirse a su trabajo... no pudo evitar suspirar, extrañaba mucho sus años de infancia...

La joven de ojos esmeralda, era rodeada por los fríos copos de nieve, que le traían recuerdos imborrables de si niñez, recuerdos que llenaban su vida de alegría, pero uno que la entristecía mucho, ese recuerdo de una despedida... hace tantos años... en un día como este...

Y mientras su mente divagaba por los recuerdos de un pasado, llegaba a una tienda al lado del parque de los árboles de Sakura... era un tanto peculiar, esta no era la mas decorada de la calle, pintado de color violeta profundo, parecía como si no se hubiera vuelto a pintar hace muchos años, con el letrero de "Hiraki No Tsuki Shop" desgastado por los años, era como si no quisiera llamar la atención, con una atmosfera de misterio y un encanto al mismo tiempo, una mezcla un tanto extraña para una tienda que solo vendía olvidadas piezas antiguas de la historia...

Pero, para la joven de ojos verdes era mucho más que eso... era un lugar especial...

-"Buenas tardes señora Mizuno"- dijo la joven de ojos verdes entrando a la tienda.

-"¡Oh! Sakura, buenas tardes"- una anciana salio de uno de los estantes, su cabello era canoso, pero poseía unos ojos dulces y comprensivos, la experiencia que había vivido muchas cosas –"pensé que ya no llegarías"- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la anciana –"dime que te entretuvo"- le pregunto

-"Lo siento... pero creo que se me hizo tarde de nuevo... ¡Oh! y también vi los árboles de cerezos y creo que me distraje un poco"- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Si, a veces los cerezos pueden traernos recuerdos que hemos olvidado... o que hemos querido olvidar..." añadió cambiando su sonrisa por una tristeza que apenas se notaba.

-"¡¿Eh?! A que se refiere"- dijo con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-"A nada mi niña, solo recordé algo que me dijeron hace muchos años"- dijo la anciana empezando a nadar en los recuerdos...

-"Ya veo"- la joven sonrío pero en su mente estaban aquellas palabras, si es cierto, pueden traernos recuerdos... no importando el tiempo...

-"Y como esta tu padre... me dijiste que estaba de viaje"- la anciana tomo uno de los objetos de los estantes. Era un cofre pequeño, con una cerradura muy antigua y extraña, labrada a mano, con finos detalles, pero que su contenido era todo un misterio...

-"Pues el esta muy bien, dice que volverá dentro de muy pocos días"- agrego muy feliz, sin ponerle importancia a lo que había tomado la anciana.

-"¡Que bueno!... bien ahora debemos de ordenar los paquetes que nos han llegado, y creo que este habrá que ponerlo en el sótano"- sonrío la anciana, el cofre que haba tomado de los estantes se lo entrego en la manos de Sakura.

-"Esta bien"- cuando tomo aquel cofre sintió un fuerza muy extraña en el, pero ella solo sonrío tranquilamente.-"ahora veo por que tiene que estar en el sótano... se siente una energía muy extraña en el... pero..."-

-"Si, lo se, es por eso que tendrá un sello, crees que lo puedes hacer..."- le dijo sin ponerle mucha importancia.

-"Si, no hay ningún problema, pero..."- Sakura sentía aquel poder pero también podía sentir algo mas, algo que le intrigaba...

-"Sucede algo malo Sakura"- pregunto la anciana de ojos caoba algo inquieta.

-"No, no es nada, lo que pasa es que dentro de el,... siento una calidez, algo... yo... no se como explicarlo"- la joven observo a aquel objeto con mucha atención.

-"Quizá sea por que dentro de el hay algo muy especial"-

-"¿Algo especial?... por que lo dice..."-

-"Es solo un presentimiento mío, tal vez no sea así y solo sea idea mía, quien sabe..."- dijo sin ponerle importancia a lo que había dicho –"te lo puedes llevar a tu casa para que le pongas el sello, y me lo devuelves mañana"-

-"Esta bien-"

La anciana sonrío, dio una media vuelta tomando el plumero que había dejado en una de los estantes, dejando a una joven muy pensativa, lo que había dicho será cierto... ¿Algo especial?... ¿Qué hay dentro de el?... ¿para que?... y.... ¿Por qué había llegado a este lugar?... a una tienda de antigüedades.

***********************

Sakura vivía en un departamento de Tokio, ella junto con su guardián del sol se habían mudado hace mas o menos dos años, su padre aun vivía en Tomoeda, pero la distancia de su ciudad natal y el lugar donde estudiaba era un poco largo, y con el consentimiento de su padre y de la ayuda de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, pudo mudarse a Tokio.

Pero al no querer que su familia se preocupara por sus necesidades, decidió estudiar al mismo tiempo que trabajar, claro esto no es ni será aprobado por la madre de Tomoyo, que había ayudado a Sakura tan solo enterarse que se iba a mudar a Tokio, pero su padre siempre estaría de su lado, después de todo había sido una decisión de Sakura.

Pero algo que había notado la joven de ojos verdes en estos años, era que la ciudad de Tokio no era nada normal, empezando por el lugar donde trabajaba, pero se había adaptado a ella, casi todos los días iba a la tienda de antigüedades de la señora Mizuno, y regresaba a su departamento alguna veces un poco tarde, y encontraba a el guardián de sol, dormido y junto a el un tazón vacío de dulces, el pobre no tenia casi nada que hacer durante el día, y muchas veces lo encontraba dormido, y este era uno de esos días...

Y fue tal y como esperaba, se encontró a su pobre guardián profundamente dormido, algo que se había habituado en estos dos años, la joven de ojos verdes, sonrío tranquilamente, dejo las bolsas de provisiones junto a la mesa de la cocina y tomo al pequeño guardián con mucha delicadeza, y lo recostó en su pequeña cama, aquella en la que el guardián dormía cuando estaba en Tomoeda, y junto a el puso un dulce que había traído especialmente para el antiguo guardián, habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Se sentó en su cama, cuanto tiempo había pasado, increíblemente habían pasado mas de ocho años desde que había descubierto por "accidente" el libro de las Clow Cards, y haber despertado a Kero,... por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de todas aquellas aventuras de su niñez, y que en esos momentos le parecían tan lejanas... en eso ella suspiro con nostalgia... pero al mismo tiempo con alegría, por que de esa forma no hubiera conocido a personas tan importantes en su vida...

Cerca de ella un libro color rosa, empezó a brillar, acercándose a la joven Cards Master, y de el salieron las anteriormente conocidas Clow Cards, rodeando a la joven...

-"Ustedes siempre se han preocupado por mi... incluso cuando me siento un poco triste..."- dijo observando a las cartas con ternura –"y ya han pasado mas de ocho años desde que termine de convertir las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura"- las cartas brillaron en señal de afirmación –"tantas cosas han sucedido desde entonces, momentos que nunca olvidare... y ustedes siempre han estado conmigo, y eso es algo que les debo de agradecer"-

-"Usted sabe que siempre la apoyaremos, no importa lo que suceda"- frente a ella estaba la carta Light.

-"Es cierto, nosotras siempre estaremos con usted, eso no lo olvide nunca"- se acerco la carta Dark. –"ya que una ves dijo una de nosotras `que sentimos un gran afecto por ti y si algo llegase a suceder no dudes en llamarnos haremos todo lo posible para salir adelante juntos`... es por eso que siempre tendrá nuestro apoyo"-

-"Y tampoco olvide que no importando las dificultades que tenga, las personas que la quieren, también estarán con usted apoyándola"- dijo esto ultimo la carta Hope

Ante lo dicho por la carta Hope, ella sonrío, sabia muy bien que Hope siempre la apoyaba y era como su confidente, además de Mirror, que siempre la escuchaban cuando se sentía triste... como en esos momentos, pero por que le dirían eso, sabían algo que ella no...

Las cartas volvieron a su mano y las coloco en el libro de las cartas, que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, su cuarto era algo espacioso, muy parecido al de de casa en Tomoeda, junto a la ventana estaba un escritorio y sobre este una computadora portátil, sobre el escritorio también estaban varios libros abiertos y algo desordenados, al parecer había estudiado hasta tarde durante algunas noches.

En eso se escucha un escandaloso sonido en medio del silencioso cuarto, que llamo la atención de la Cards Master

Ring... Ring... Ring....

-"Si, habla Kinomoto"-

-"Que tal Sakura"- una voz conocida se oyó por el auricular, que de inmediato fue identificado por la joven Card Captor.

-"Tomoyo hola... como has estado"- la saludó muy alegremente.

-"Bien muchas gracias Sakura"- dijo animadamente la joven de ojos azul marino.

-"Supongo que aun estas en Paris ¿no es así?"-

-"Si aun estoy aquí... pero..., estaba recordando que había dejado las cintas de video de cuando eras Card Captor en la casa de mi mamá,... ya han sido varios años desde aquel día ¿verdad?"-

-"Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que termine de cambiar las cartas, pensar que solo era una niña cuando empecé mi misión de capturar a las Clow Cards"-

-"Si tienes razón, ¡¡¡y ahora eres toda una hechicera con grandes poderes mágicos!!!... "- Tomoyo no pudo evitar emocionarse a pesar de la distancia que alejaba Japón de París, que causo que la joven Cards Master se cayera, en forma anime, de la silla en la que se había sentado –"¡oh!... Si, se me olvidaba... Sakura, llegare a Japón en tres días... en el avión de las 10:30 de la mañana, ¡oh!! Ya quiero estar en Japón"-

-"Que... que bueno que regreses Tomoyo..."- respondió recuperándose de la caída –"Estaré ahí cuando llegues... por cierto ¿Qué horas son allá?, digo por que aquí son las nueve de la noche"-

-"Creo que son las siete de la mañana, pero... estas bien verdad"

-"Bueno mas o menos"- a pesar de la distancia Tomoyo la conocía muy bien –"ahora entramos a vacaciones, creo que la mayoría lo esperábamos, por lo menos yo al fin podré tener un poco de descanso, y sabes recuerdas a Furusawa"-

-"¡Oh!... si, si lo recuerdo"-

-"Pues veras el ha organizado una excursión a las montañas... a esquiar"-

-"En serio... iras ¿verdad?"- dijo emocionada –"si es así te haré unos trajes para la nieve que estarán divinos... dime que iras"-

-"Pues yo... aun no lo se... por que tengo que atender la tienda, además como tu sabes que todavía tengo las otras clases"- dijo un tanto desanimada.

-"Si es cierto, creo que tendré que guardar algunos diseños para después"- dijo Tomoyo un tanto desilusionada ante la expectativas de ver a Sakura en sus nuevos diseños –"pero cuando llegue lucirás estupenda con los diseños para el invierno que aquí están de moda... ¡Ah! Me dará mucha alegría poder verte de nuevo con los trajes que he diseñado especialmente para ti..."-

-"Eh... si... bueno a mi también me dará mucho gusto volver a verte Tomoyo..."- contestó nerviosamente, -"¡Ah! se me olvidaba hace unos días me llegó una correo electrónico de Naoko... dice que se encuentra muy bien y que tal vez nos visite para la vacaciones de navidad"-

-"En serio a mi también me llego uno... pero es de Chiharu"-

-"Es bueno saber que nunca se olvidan de las viejas amistades"- dijo felizmente Sakura –"...a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado"- agrego esto ultimo recordando los viejos amigos de su infancia y adolescencia.

En el fondo del auricular se oyó un murmullo de alguien tocando la puerta.

-"Lo siento Sakura pero debo irme"- le dijo Tomoyo desanimadamente, por que siempre tenían que interrumpir en conversaciones importantes...

-"Esta bien... nos vemos en unos días"- contesto recordando que pronto vería a su mejor amiga.

Colgó el teléfono, volviendo a la cama, necesitaba descansar, este había sido un día pesado... antes de caer en el profundo sueño, un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, ese cofre sin duda poseía algo especial, lo sentía no solo por el poder que emanaba sino por algo mas, bueno... mañana le pondría el sello, y luego todo estaría bien... ¿verdad?... pero ¿Por qué algo en su interior le decía lo contrario?

**Notas de autora:**

*** Al que me refiero es "Ueno Park" y este parque esta lleno de árboles de cerezos, o conocidos por árboles de las Sakuras.**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, quise describir un poco la actual vida de Sakura Kinomoto, claro las cosas cambian y nada pude ser igual, personas que se van personas, personas que vienen, y claro también cosas que nunca cambiaran.

Poco a poco sabrán de los demás personajes así que ténganme un poquito de paciencia, y claro no se puede olvidar de Shaoran que pronto hará su aparición ^, ^

A si, se preguntaran que objeto es el que protege el cofre, eso es algo que por lo pronto es un misterio, o mejor dicho que aun no lo he pensado ¬¬, pero algo se me ocurrirá... ji, ji, ji, ji, son bromas, se lo que se oculta en la caja de Pandora ¬¬ ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, pero al contrario de la famosa leyenda, es algo que al abrirla cambiara la vida de nuestros protagonistas para bien... o para mal... cosa que pronto sucederá...

**Avance para el siguiente capitulo:**

Una extraña presencia se siente en la ciudad, amigos de nuestra protagonista y un nuevo misterio aparece en su vida... mientras alguien mas recuerda el pasado... quien será el joven de ojos azules que no es Eriol...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2. No todo puede ser igual... entre responsabilidades.**

Aquella mañana al parecer no iba a ser diferente a otras, el clima frío, una pequeña lluvia de copos de nieve que cubrían el balcón de su habitación, se levanto un poco cansada, ayer había sido un día un tanto pesado y, ahora iba a tomarse un pequeño descanso, después de todo tenia vacaciones y seria mejor aprovecharlas.

Salio de su cuarto a preparar el desayuno, por suerte había ido de compras el día anterior o de lo contrario tendría que salir y no quería hacerlo...

-"_Creo que luego iré a la tienda, tengo que devolverle el cofre a al señora Mizuno... y aun no le he puesto el sello_"- la joven se desanimo un poco –"_lo haré después del desayuno_"- pensó para si misma.

La joven de dirigió hacia la cocina, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que tendría que hacer, el desayuno para comenzar, toda la limpieza de su departamento, ¡que agotador!, por suerte que estaba Kero con ella, o se le haría demasiado difícil.

-"¡¡Buenos días Sakurita!!"- luego de unos minutos, un peluche amarillo revoloteando muy alegremente por la cocina, quizá por el deliciosos dulce que recientemente había degustado.

-"Kero buenos días... ya era hora que despertaras dormilón"-

-"Al oler el deliciosos desayuno... no pude resistirme..."- ante el comentarios del guardián Sakura sonrío divertidamente. -"Es cierto, cuando desperté, note que había una extraña caja, con un poder que me resulta bastante peculiar"-

-"Eh si... la señora Mizuno me pidió que le colocara un hechizo de protección... aunque yo lo veo innecesario"-

-"¿Por qué?"- se extraño el guardián por el comentario de su querida ama.

-"No lo se"- la joven dejo de batir la masa de hot cake –"... no con certeza, ayer no logre abrirlo y dudo mucho que alguien mas lo haga, supongo que solo se abrirá cuando la ocasión lo indique ó tal vez esta esperando a la persona indicada que lo abra"-

-"Si es muy posible"-dijo la bestia del sello, cruzando sus patitas de forma muy pensativa –"quizá debas llamarle a Yue para que lo vea, tal vez el sepa algo"-

-"No creo que sea necesario, además ahora lo tengo que llevar al sótano de la tienda, estoy segura que no nos traerá problemas"-

-"¡¡Pero aun así, si se trata de algo peligroso no crees que seria mejor saber que es...!!"- se molesto un poco el guardián del sol.

-"Estoy segura que no es así"- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella no sabia lo que era, pero confiaba en su intuición, aquella caja por muy poderosa que fuera, no poseía un aura peligrosa

-"Esta bien..."- dijo no muy convencido –"si tu lo dices"-

-"Vamos no te pongas así... ¡ya se! Que tal si después de desayunar te preparo un rico postre"- Sakura sabia que su guardián era un glotón de primera y a veces se aprovechaba de ello, los dulces eran su principal debilidad, y lo utilizaría a su favor ji, ji, ji, ji...

-"¡De acuerdo!"- contesto muy entusiasmado –"¡¡pero yo quiero doble ración!!"- sentenció muy feliz

-"Esta bien"- le contestó con una pequeña risa que no pudo evitar volviendo a mezclar la masa de hot kake -"¡ah! Se me olvidaba ayer por la noche Tomoyo hablo por teléfono"- le dijo muy feliz, vería de nuevo a su querida amiga, desde el verano que no la había vuelto a ver –"... y dice que vendrá a Japón en pocos días"-

-"¡¡Que bueno!!... ¡¡¡así tendré mas postres que comer!!! ¡Ja!, ¡ja!, ¡ja!, ¡ja!"- Sakura no pudo evitar una enorme gota sobre su cabeza, su querido guardián nunca cambiaría... eso era seguro.

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong....

-"¡Kero cálmate, o alguien podría oírte!, lo ultimo que quiero es que te descubran..."- se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora de la mañana?

-"Cartas para la señorita Kinomoto"- al abrir la puerta encontró a un hombre con el uniforme de cartero, de unos cuarenta años, de cabello caoba, ojos negros, de carácter alegre y amable, y sonrisa simpática.

-"Señor Kawamoto, buenos días"- le contestó también con una sonrisa.

-"¡Buenos días!, le han llegado mas cartas que otros días, al parecer tiene mas admiradores"- le dijo entregándole una pila de cartas, de diversos colores y tamaños, a Sakura le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza, ¡Eran muchas!...

-"Eh... si... bueno tal vez"- le respondió –"la verdad es que no me interesan mas que como buenos amigos"- le contestó con una sonrisa

-"Si es lo mejor, quien quiere enamorarse solo por amistad... la veo después señorita, aun tengo algo de trabajo por hacer"- se despidió cortésmente de la joven avanzando por los pasillos del edificio.

-"Si, que pase un buen día señor Kawamoto"- entro de nuevo al departamento con un gran pila de cartas, Sakura las vio con una gotita en su cabeza, ¡otra vez!, hasta cuando terminaría de recibir tantas cartas, y la mayoría solo eran frases de chicos enamorados, con la ilusión de que la bella castaña de ojos verdes les correspondiera a sus sentimientos... mejor dejaría eso para después.

La mañana paso rápidamente, luego de todos los quehaceres de su departamento, que por cierto eran muchos, de nuevo agradeció por tener al glotón de su guardián para ayudarla, Sakura empezó a preparar todo para realizar el hechizo de protección sobre el misterioso cofre que le habían confiado.

-"Yo aun sigo pensando que seria mejor llamarle a Yue"- le dijo devorando unas cuantas galletas en la cocina del departamento, el soborno de esta mañana.

-"Kero ya hablamos sobre eso, no es necesario, además ya hemos hecho este hechizo varias veces, lo olvidas"-

-"Si lo se, pero me preocupa esa caja, no sabes que es lo que pueda ocultar"- dijo con un tono desaprobatorio, dejando de comer las deliciosas galletas –"además aun no sabes manejar a la perfección los hechizos de protección, la ultima vez casi te desmayas..."-

-"No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien... "- le dijo a su guardián con una sonrisa para calmarlo un poco, cosa que logro fácilmente, Kero sabia que con esa sonrisa no podía decir otra cosa, conocía que cuando a Sakura tenia aquella determinación en sus ojos no había vuelta atrás, a veces odiaba que fuera tan obstinada... –"Bueno mejor comienzo antes que se haga demasiado tarde"-

La joven hechicera y su peluche se dirigieron hacia el estudio del departamento, donde tenía libros de diversas culturas, algunos eran de su padre, otros los había comprado según los iba necesitando, pero los de magia que tenia en una librera al lado de un escritorio, esos los tenia separados especialmente, algunos que eran regalo de Eriol o de la profesora Mizuki, que le traían de vez en cuando, cuando la visitaban o se encontraban en Japón, aunque uno lo tenia al fondo, aun sin haberlo abierto algunas vez, que era un regalo de una persona que fue especial para ella.

Delante de Sakura estaba el cofre que aun desprendía aquella extraña presencia, la joven cerró sus ojos, apareciendo debajo de sus pies el sello de la estrella, mas brillante y poderoso que cuando era niña, sacó su llave, recitando aquel conjuro...

-"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ente Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo... ¡Libérate!..."-

Un báculo muy diferente al que usaba hace años se manifestó ante ella, el mango de este era mucho más largo casi del tamaño de la joven, las alas alrededor de la estrella, eran mucho más grandes, que tocaban un brillante color plateado y en el centro una resplandeciente estrella dorada, el símbolo del poder de Sakura.

Tomó su báculo, cerró los ojos, concentrándose lo más que podía, estos hechizos requerían una mayor cantidad de magia y concentración, debía hacerlo bien...

-"Los guardianes de la naturaleza, los espíritus del agua, tierra, fuego, y aire, convoco ante mi a los poderes de la magia de mi propia estrella, para que protejan este objeto de cualquiera que posea en su corazón malas intenciones, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura..."- dicho esto un viento calido rodeo a la joven de ojos verdes, las alas plateadas se extendieron aun mas y un intenso brillo, la insignia de la estrella, resplandecía bajo sus pies, mientras el guardián del sol la observaba atento, algo preocupado por su amiga...

El cofre que se encontraba en frente de ella se levanto unos centímetros de la mesa emitiendo un brillo débil y rodeando a este un campo de energía conjurado por Sakura, luego de unos segundos, poco a poco el cofre volvía a su lugar, y el brillo emitido por este iba desapareciendo.

La joven de ojos verdes cayo agotada, apoyándose en su báculo, mientras la bestia del sello llegaba hasta ella volando muy preocupado.

-"¿Estas bien Sakurita?"- le dijo en un tono preocupado el antiguo guardián de las cartas Clow -"usaste mucha energía en ese conjuro"-

-"Si estoy bien Kero, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada"-

-"Ves te lo dije... Será mejor que descanses un poco, para recuperar tus fuerzas, sino la señora Mizuno se preocupara por ti, si te ve en este estado"-

-"Si, tienes razón"- la joven se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del estudio, hasta que inesperadamente sus fuerzas le fallaron, la bestia del sello se apresuro a cambiar de apariencia, al poderoso león de ojos dorados a tiempo para sostener a su dueña.

-"Gracias Kero"- le dijo con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza del guardián

-"La próxima vez se mas cuidadosa, o al menos pide ayuda a alguien mas"- le reprocho su viejo amigo, tenia toda la razón, le costaba mucho poder dominar los hechizos de protección, la próxima vez no debería de ser tan descuidada _-"aun tienes que perfeccionar en tu magia... no tienes que esforzarte tanto..._"- pensó para si mismo el guardián del sol –"...creo que deberías de llamar a Yue y decirle lo que paso o también se preocupara por ti"- la joven asintió, tenia razón Yue siempre se preocupaba por ella, y al disminuir su energía mucho mas...

La joven se dirigió hacia la sala del departamento, apoyada por su guardián del sol, se sentó en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos; esta vez había usado más energía de la que hubiera sido necesaria, ¡Está bien fue un descuido suyo!, pero tenia sus razones, ella sabia que debía proteger a ese cofre, y que los hechizos de protección no eran fáciles de manejar, pero se había propuesto a hacerlo... pues esa era su responsabilidad...

Luego de unos minutos la joven hechicera se sentía mucho mejor, ahora mejoraría en sus hechizos, aun le quedaba mucho por aprender eso lo sabia, y no se daría por vencida, -"_nunca me daré por vencida"-,_ esa frase ya la había dicho antes...

De repente un nombre se le vino a la mente, aquel chico de ojos canela, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no sabia de el?, ¿Cómo estaría ahora?, ¿Se acordaría de ella?...

-"_No claro que no, han pasado muchos años, el de seguro ha de tener una vida propia, además acuérdate que decidiste olvidarlo, por el bien de tu corazón, el ya no volverá..._"- una voz en su interior le decía eso, pero no quería admitirlo, su corazón decía otra cosa

-"_Si es cierto, dije que lo olvidaría, pero es muy doloroso hacerlo, aun sabiendo que esa persona que aprecias mucho este bien, nunca podría olvidarlo, por que es parte de mis mas preciados recuerdos... Shaoran... espero que en estos momentos seas feliz..._"- pensó soltando un suspiro, recordó el ultimo día que lo vio, hace ocho años atrás...

-"_No te rindas... por tus seres más queridos y por las personas que mas amas, nunca te des por vencida_"- una voz se escuchó claramente, era suave y dulce pero parecía triste, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Card Captor

-"¿Quién eres?"- se exaltó la joven Maestra al escuchar aquella voz

-"_Debes saber que de ahora en adelante muchas dificultades habrán, mas yo se que tu y aquellos a los que amas podrán superarlo... las cosas volverán a suceder tal y como lo hicieron antes, solo espero que puedan hacer su propio destino_"-

-"Por favor respóndeme... ¿Quién eres?, ¡¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?!"-

-"_Nunca te des por vencida_"- ya no volvió a escucharla, se había ido... pero ¿Quién era?, nunca antes la había escuchado, ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?... no, ella poseía magia y pertenecía a un mundo en que las personas comunes y corrientes solo creían que era real en los cuentos de hadas, eso debió ser algo mas... parecía una advertencia...

-"¿De quien era esa voz?"- se preguntó otra vez a si misma la joven de ojos verdes, y ¿Por qué le decía aquello?, ¿algo malo iba a suceder?, pero... ¿A qué se refería?, abrió los ojos lentamente, aun estaban las palabras de aquella voz...

Siguiendo su intuición, se dirigió hacia el estudio, donde se encontraba aquel extraño cofre, al entrar observó que alrededor de el había un brillo débil, que le extraño mucho, se acerco a el, sintiendo un poder, nunca antes lo había sentido, no era el mismo que sintió hace unos minutos cuando realizo el hechizo de protección, era muy diferente... Se acerco mucho mas, sintiendo una fuerza calida...

-"¿Sakura, ya estas mejor?"- entrando por la puerta del estudio estaba su querido guardián del sol.

-"Si, descansar un poco me cayó bastante bien"- le respondió alegremente, el guardián notó que su ama estaba preocupada por algo... mejor lo averiguaría... –"ahora creo que lo mejor será dejar el cofre con la señora Mizuno"-

-"De acuerdo, iré contigo"- le dijo adelantándose a la puerta, pero su intención era: _no dejarla salir hasta saber que era lo que pasaba._

-"No es necesario, solo iré a entregarlo y regresare pronto"- le dijo rápidamente intentando escabullirse de su guardián, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"Pero..."- el pobre de Kero supo que no tenia caso discutir con Sakura –"Esta bien pero no tardes demasiado"- le dijo cediéndole el paso, ¿Había sido tan obvias sus intenciones?

-"Kero no te preocupes, ¿si?... de paso traeré unos dulces para ti... ¿esta bien?"- lo animó, ahora ya no era aquella niña despistada, no, era mucho mas astuta e intuitiva, algo que había aprendido con el paso de los años.

-"¡¡Yupi!!"- se alegro mucho el muñeco amarillo, mientras Sakura reía divertida ante la actitud del peluche amarillo, de nuevo se aprovecharía de la debilidad de su guardián. Ji, ji, ji, ji...

Sakura salio de su departamento, llevando en su bolso, el delicado cofre, por suerte que su departamento quedaba cercas de su lugar de trabajo y la universidad a donde estaba. Caminaba por el parque Ueno, hacia un poco de frío, pero ya estaba acostumbrada al clima, poco a poco caían los fríos copos de nieve, como una hermosa danza helada... pero antes de que llegara a la tienda, se encontró a un hombre, vestido formalmente, con el cabello negro grisáceo y ojos azules, ya lo conocía desde hace algún tiempo así que no le extrañaba verlo ahí, pero su mirada decía algo mas...

-"¡Que tal Kenji!"-

-"Que bueno que te encuentro Sakura, vamos, tienes que venir conmigo, se trata de algo importante..."- se dirigió a ella con un semblante entre feliz de verla y preocupado por algo al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Kenji ha sucedido algo? ¿Está todo bien?"- le preguntó preocupada al verlo con esa mirada, rápidamente el joven cambio su expresión por una mas tranquila, dirigiéndole una simpática sonrisa.

-"_A veces Sakura se preocupa demasiado.._."- se dijo a si mismo -"Ya lo sabrás, ven tenemos que ir al templo Toshogu*, que nos están esperando, tenia rato esperándote"- se dirigió a ella, sonriendo de nuevo, la castaña asintió no muy convencida, tenia que entregar el cofre, de seguro la señora Mizuno la estaría esperando... –"vamos luego haces lo que tienes que hacer, te aseguro que no se enojaran contigo..."-

-"Esta bien, pero puedes decirme de que se trata"- le dijo siguiéndolo por el parque Ueno, un poco mas relajada, viendo como el aun poseía esa sonrisa tan simpática y enigmática al mismo tiempo, no le gustaba cuando ponía esa sonrisa...

-"Todo a su tiempo, pequeña Sakura"- revolvió los cabellos de la joven castaña, causando que se molestara, como odiaba que hiciera eso, la trataba como a una niñita, ya tenia suficiente con su propio hermano, pero esto solo le divertía mas al joven de ojos azules.

-"Buenas tardes señora Mizuno... lamento mucho la tardanza"- una joven de ojos verdes entraba muy agitada a la tienda Hikari no Tsuki.

-"Sakura que bueno que llegas... ¿acaso sucedió algo? Te noto algo cansada..."- le dijo cariñosamente, notando un poco el cansancio en la joven de ojos verdes.

-"Pues bueno... si hay algo... ¡Pero no tiene porque preocuparse!"- se animo rápidamente.

-"Pues yo creo que si debería, aun hay cosas que tendrás que afrontar, tu apenas estas empezando a vivir y tienes mucho que aprender mi niña, si me dices que no me preocupe... mas me preocupare..."- le dijo la anciana de ojos caoba muy tranquilamente como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo –"yo en cambio ya he vivido mi vida, y se que te esperan muchas cosas"- Sakura se sorprendió mucho por lo que había dicho la señora Mizuno –"pero estoy muy feliz por todo lo que he vivido, sin arrepentirme de nada, ya que por algo es que suceden las cosas, ahora solo espero que la muerte venga por mi"-

-"¡Por favor no diga eso, usted tiene aun mucho por vivir, no puede decir esas cosas!"- la joven alzo un poco la voz muy decidida, no podía aceptar que la señora Mizuno dijera esas cosas –"¡Siempre tenemos que vivir cada día de nuestra vida al máximo, sin importar que sea el ultimo...!"-

-"Sakura, la vida y la muerte es un ciclo sin fin, tu sabes muy bien que las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable"- ante lo dicho por la anciana de ojos caoba, Sakura no pudo evitar una mirada de asombro, el Mago Clow siempre decía eso... –"pero... yo he aprendido que son nuestras decisiones y los sentimiento de cada persona, las que definen nuestro destino, para todo hay solución, solo hay que ver la luz al final del túnel y tener mucha esperanza en su propio poder"-

Sakura solo asintió en silencio, bajando un poco la cabeza pensativamente, acudiendo a ella las palabras que le había dicho Eriol el día en que cambio todas las cartas – "_no todo sucedió como lo había previsto el Mago Clow_"- era cierto, recordó de nuevo el nombre de esa persona, vinieron a ella las memorias de su infancia, su corazón, por mas deseos de olvidarlo, siempre recordaría a esa persona... pero ahora todo era diferente... tenia ciertas responsabilidades que tenia que cumplir, ahora no todo era lo mismo que hace ocho años...

-"Bien ahora, le colocaste el hechizo de protección verdad"- le dijo la anciana de ojos caoba con una sonrisa, trayendo a Sakura de sus recuerdos a la realidad...

-"Eh... si, ahora mismo lo iré a dejar al sótano"- Sakura se dirigió hacia una habitación detrás del mostrador de la tienda, en el habían muchos objetos antiguos, este era iluminado por unos cuantos rayos del sol, al llegar al final de un pasillo, en el piso estaba una trampilla, sellada por algo sumamente poderoso, un conjuro... Sakura juntó sus manos recitando unas palabras...

-"Los guardianes de la naturaleza, los espíritus del agua, tierra, fuego y aire, permítanme entrar a este lugar protegido por la magia de los elementos, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura..."- una ráfaga de viento se desató por todo el lugar, la trampilla sellada se abrió lentamente, divisando unas escaleras, dentro una luz muy tenue iluminada un cuarto con unos cuantos estantes, sobre ellos objetos muy raros y antiguos, pergaminos, libros, pequeñas estatuas de alguna civilización ya extinta, y otros objetos que permanecían ocultos de cualquiera que quisiera verlos; Sakura deposito el cofre en uno de esos estantes, saliendo inmediatamente del sótano.

Al entrar en cuarto detrás del mostrador oyó unas voces demasiado familiares, sin duda eran ellos dos discutiendo de nuevo, ¡por enésima vez!... pero esta ocasión se había propuesto algo para remediarlo... al menos por esta vez, la joven de ojos verdes se deslizo cuidadosamente para que nadie la oyera llegar.

-"Por favor hermana, ¿si?"- le insistía una voz de niño de lo mas infantil, suplicando por algo.

-"¡No claro que no!"- le contesto rápidamente otra voz, pero de niña, parecía molesta...

-"Pero ¿Por qué?"- le insistió la otra voz.

-"Porque no y punto final"- se molesto mucho mas, queriendo dar por terminado esta conversación.

-"Punto y seguido..."- le dijo graciosamente para no terminar la conversación, causando que la otra voz se molestara mas -"¡Oh! Vamos no tardaremos mucho"-

-"¡Eso dijiste la ultima vez y por tu culpa nos metimos en un tremendo lío!, ¡Así que no!"- le dijo muy enojada –"¡Además tu eres un bromista de cuidado y no pienso permitir que lo hagas de nuevo!"-

-"¡Oh! Vamos... no te enojes solo porque asustamos a unas niñitas molestosas, es mas yo creo que se lo tenían bien merecido"- el niño río un poco, la niña ya no pudo contener mas y le dio un codazo señalándole a un lugar de la habitación

-"¿Quién se lo tenia bien merecido?"- una persona estaba detrás de ellos, la niña ya lo había notado pero su insistente acompañante salto del susto, volteando para ver a la persona que lo había escuchado todo...

-"Eh este... nada, yo no dije nada"- le dijo muy nerviosamente, ahora entendía el por que el codazo de la niña.

-"Seguro, tal vez estoy vieja, pero te aseguro que puedo escuchar muy bien"- le sentencio algo seria, cruzando sus brazos, eso no era buena señal... para el –"Sabes que no debes de andar vagando por la cuidad, y si alguien te hubiera visto..."-

-"Este yo lo lamento..."- se disculpó el niño muy apenado –"no lo volveré ha hacer"-

-"¡Si claro como no!... Juro solo ha sido un cabeza dura sin remedio al que le gusta hacer bromas a costa de los demás todo por que las demás personas no nos pueden ver"- comentó sarcásticamente la pequeña niña.

-"¡Gracias Juri por ayudarme!"-

-"De nada querido hermanito"- se dibujo una sonrisa infantil e inocente en el rostro de su hermana, como le gustaba molestarlo... al menos en eso, y además de su aspecto, se parecían, ¡Si ellos dos son hermanos gemelos!

La anciana solo reía sin poder evitarlo, como le divertía ver pelear a esos dos, lo mismo hacia la joven hechicera que se ocultaba detrás de la puerta, les recordaba mucho a dos personas, pero ya era tiempo de intervenir, sino esto seria una lucha constante, por mas intentos que hiciera para calmarlos.

-"¡Por favor!...Podrían calmarse un poco los dos"- a ambos hermanos se les crisparon los nervios al escuchar algo molesta pero suave voz de Sakura, sin duda había escuchado todo... –"son hermanos y cada vez que los veo se están peleando, eso no es bueno, se que pueden llevarse bien solo inténtelo ¿si?"-

-"¡Pero Sakura si fue Juro quien empezó primero!"- se defendió la niña, haciendo un puchero.

-"¡Qué! Si tu fuiste la que empezó"- alzo la voz su hermano también defendiéndose.

-"No, no, no, te equivocas querido hermanito, las cosa no fueron así, tu siempre te la pasas haciendo bromas, o es que acaso que olvidas la ultima vez.... ¡eh!"- le recordó de nuevo sarcásticamente, ¡Cómo odiaba que hiciera eso! Pero sabía como responderle...

-"¡Pero debes aceptar que fue divertido! ¡Por que tú también estabas ahí! ¡Oh lo olvidas pequeña hermanita!"- a la joven de ojos verdes le salían muchas gotitas de su cabeza, se llevan peor que su hermano y ella, al menos ya había arreglado algunas cositas con el, ¡bueno al menos ya no la molestaba tanto!, eso era un progreso ¿No?,

-"¡Por favor, al menos podrían dejar de pelear!"- les llamo la atención a ambos hermanos, esta vez no aguantaría mas sus riñas, pondría un alto a esto... aunque sea por unos momentos.

-"Esta bien..."- dijeron ambos con la mirada baja, Sakura se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura de ambos hermanos

-"Se que ustedes tiene diferencias, pero también se que se quieren mucho"- ambos pusieron una cara de disgusto mutuo, causando que nuevas gotas salieran de su cabeza –"¡Vamos!... saben algo, mi hermano y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, aun ahora tenemos muchas diferencias, porque desde que recuerdo el se la pasaba molestándome y yo me enojaba mucho con el, pero con el tiempo entendí que era su forma de demostrar que me quiere mucho y que se preocupa por mi"- ambos niños la miraban con asombro e incredulidad, quizá tenia razón

-"Vaya eso no lo sabia, el "General Touya" nunca lo había mencionado"- se ilusionó la pequeña Juri, con sus brillantes ojos mostaza... –"

-"¿El "General Touya"... el sabe que lo llaman así?"- preguntó un tanto extrañada la anciana de ojos caoba.

-"Si, es su forma especial de decirle a mi hermano, yo creo que le queda bien... aunque algunas veces en que se moleste por eso"- rió un poco, recordaba las veces en que se enojaba por que la pequeña Juri le llamaba de esa forma.

-"Ah ya veo..."- les sonrío con dulzura, si era cierto el sobrenombre le quedaba muy bien...

-"Y... creen que ahora podrán llevarse bien"- les pregunto a ambos con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¡Lo intentaremos!"- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-"Me alegro"-

-"Sakura nos puedes dar permiso para ir a visitar al "General Touya" si... por favor"-

-"Claro, pero con una condición"- los miro a ambos -"con tal que no vuelvan a hacer travesuras, ¿De acuerdo?"- ambos hermanos asintieron saliendo atravesando la puerta, bueno... después de todo eran espíritus que no podían cruzar este mundo, dejando a ambas mujeres en el mostrador de la tienda.

De repente, algo inesperado, la joven hechicera sintió una extraña presencia, oscura y fría, pero era muy diferente, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, provocando un temor que jamás había sentido...

-"¿Sakura te encuentras bien?"- le preguntó notando la palidez de la joven, la voz de la anciana dueña de la tienda atrajo su atención. –"¡Esta vez se sintió demasiado cerca!"-

-"¡Eh! Si estoy bien... Señora Mizuno no ha sentido algo peculiar últimamente"- le preguntó con el semblante preocupado

-"¿Como que clase?"-

-"No lo se... se que esta ciudad esta llena de presencias buenas y malas pero hay algunas me preocupan y no se por que ahora siento algo... que no me agrada"- le dijo bajando un poco la mirada

-"Sabes que al igual como existe la luz, también existe la oscuridad, y ambos no pueden estar el uno sin el otro, que todo es parte del mismo equilibrio"- dijo con ternura.

-"Si, lo se..."- la joven se quedo viendo a la nada, con preocupación en sus cristalinos ojos verdes, los sabia... eso lo sabia, pero aquella presencia no le gusto para nada... –"Solo haré la limpieza aquí e iré a buscar a los gemelos, estoy segura que a mi hermano le dio un buen susto encontrarlos"-

-"No te preocupes, no creo que el joven Touya se moleste por cuidarlos un rato"-

-"No es eso, aquella presencia... no es la primera vez que la siento, pero ahora se sintió mucho mas fuerte, y con lo que me dijeron en el Templo.... temo que algo malo suceda"-.

-"Estoy al tanto de lo que te dijeron en el Templo"- la joven se asombro, ¿Acaso se lo habían dicho a ella? –"Pero si es así, estoy segura que pase lo que pase todo estará bien... tu misma lo dices ¿no es cierto?"- la joven asintió con una sonrisa, si "_pase lo que pase todo estará bien_"...

-"¡Y mucho mas si estas conmigo...!"- en la entrada de la tienda estaba una joven muy alegre con un sonrisa muy simpática, de ojos del mismo color de la miel y cabello negro; Sakura sonrío al verla.

-"¡Sora...!"-

Una brisa suave cruzaba el lugar, los grandes ventanales que permitían la entrada de la luz del sol, estantes llenos de libros, que podían deleitar al mas exigente lector, un sillón mullido de tela roja, en el cual un joven de ojos azules descansaba, sus ojos tan profundos como el mismo mar, que expresaban astucia e inteligencia, pero al mismo tiempo, mucha madurez a pesar de su edad, su cabello negro azulado, algo desordenado pero al mismo tiempo con elegancia, dejaban ver a un joven que aparentemente era como cualquier otro.

Sentado en ese sillón rojo, absorbido por la lectura interesante de un libro, alguien más se encontraba con el husmeando en los amplios estantes de libros, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-"Y bien tu aun no me has dicho si ya encontraste lo que estabas buscando"- le dijo el joven de ojos azules, rompiendo con el silencio que se había mantenido.

-"Veo que a ti no se te escapa nada... no es así"- le dijo con un tono molesto, era joven de cabellos rubios iluminados por la luz del sol que entraba, de ojos verdes olivo, muy hermosos, de tez blanca

-"Bueno tu me conoces"- le contesto muy tranquilamente, leyendo el libro que tenia entre sus manos

-"¡Desgraciadamente!"- susurró mas para si mismo –"Entonces creo que no tendería que responderte esto"- le dijo en un tono sarcástico –"además no tendrías que estar en este momento con los de la Orden"- esto se lo dijo para, por una vez en la vida, poner a su queridísimo amigo en apuros, cosa que lamentablemente para el, no funcionó, al aun se encontraba sentado, leyendo, con esa sonría que desesperaría a cualquiera, odiaba cada vez que ponía esa sonrisa.

-"Solamente si es por algo que valga la pena, al amo Eriol irá con mucho gusto"- le contestó un gato negro se encontraba revoloteando alrededor de la pequeña biblioteca –"que el hecho que solo unos cuantos magos sintieran una fuerza apenas débil, no era motivo para alarmarse tanto"-

-"Pero Eriol ya tiene una idea... ¡No!... mas bien sabe que pudo ser"- una mujer de unos 25 años entraba a la habitación, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, buen porte, casi siempre poseía una actitud muy alegre y entusiasta, pero esta ves se veía... con un gesto muy molesto –"¡Y como siempre Eriol se ha quedado callado!"- se oyó una risa divertida por parte del joven de ojos azules –"¡Eso no es para nada gracioso Eriol!, ¡Al menos puedes darnos una pista, tu siempre te sales con la tuya!"- le reclamó alzando mucho la voz muy enojada.

-"No tienes por que gritar tanto, no ves que estas en una biblioteca"- le reprochó tranquilamente el muñeco negro desde una de las mesas del lugar.

-"¡Tu no te metas, Suppi Chan!"- dijo mas que molesta, el guardián la miro amenazadoramente con una enorme vena sobre su cabeza...

-"Este... puedo preguntar de que es lo que están hablando"- les preguntó más que confundido, con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza –"¿Me he perdido de algo?"-

-"¡¿Pero que dices?!... Acaso no sentiste una presencia ayer por la noche... y yo que pensé que toda Inglaterra lo había sentido"- se escandalizo exageradamente la joven de ojos castaños...

-"Exageras un poco Nakuru, como dijo Spinel solo algunos magos lograron sentirla débilmente, pero aquella presencia a pesar que era fuerte... tiene algo diferente"- cerró el libro que estaba leyendo –"¡_finalmente dejo ese condenado libro!_"- pensó con alivio para si mismo el joven rubio, mientras Eriol salía sonriendo a paso tranquilo de la biblioteca, con una mirada misteriosa en sus ojos...

-"¡Oye pero a donde vas...! de que presencia hablan... ¡por que no puedes se mas normal y hablar las cosas directamente!"-

-"Porque así el juego se hace mas divertido"-

**Notas de autora:**

*** Templo Toshogu:** este templo se encuentra en Tokio en el parque Ueno, Toshogu significa "santuario del dios-sol del este" y está dedicado al fundador del shogunato, Tokugawa Ieyasu, celebrándose un festival el 17 de abril en conmemoración de su muerte.

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, por fin vemos una caras familiares, me pregunto que se traerá entre manos Eriol, No me gusta cuando pone esa mirada... ¡Huh!... a veces me da escalofríos. Y Sakura recuerda a Shaoran, pero tal y como dice el titulo de este capitulo... No todo es igual... y eso lo vemos aquí, Sakura ha dejado de ser aquella niña y ahora es mucho mas madura e intuitiva y menos despistada... pero no tanto, algunas cosas nunca cambiaran... como el hecho de tener miedo a los fantasmas, pero no a todos, Juri y Juro, los hermanos gemelos fantasmas son una cosa diferente... mas tarde se hablara de ellos.

Quiero que me digan sus comentarios respecto a los nuevos personajes que he integrado en la historia, habrán algunos que darán muchas sorpresas, se los digo de antemano para que se preparen para las vueltas del destino. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,... pero descuiden no serán muchas.

Pero ¿Quién será la dueña de la extraña voz?, sonó como una advertencia, ¿Qué le preparara el destino para nuestra joven Card Captor?...

**Avance para el siguiente capitulo:**

La llegada de una vieja amiga pone feliz a Sakura, pero deberá de decirle una mentira, ¿Sakura puede mentir tan bien?, ¿Qué será lo que le dijeron en el Templo?, y ese hombre de ojos azules ¿Quién era?, y que relación tiene con Sakura... mientras a un joven le es confiado una misión...


End file.
